1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of coating and protecting glass surfaces, especially glass bottles and to the bottles derived therefrom.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The coating of glass surfaces, especially glass bottles, with a strongly adhering, homogeneous and transparent synthetic coat, bestows upon these bottles an extraordinary safety upon their filling with carbonic acid-containing beverages, such as beer, Coca-Cola, mineral water, fruit juices etc., as well as prolonging the durability of multi-way bottles. Upon the influence of strikes and impacts, and also upon heating under the sun or by other heat sources, unprotected bottles have readily exploded in the past, resulting as a consequence in various severe bodily injuries, especially eye injuries on humans.
Some of the previously known coatings used for these purposes have the disadvantage, that the coating overlay becomes turbid after repeated cleanings, which effect can be attributed in thermoplastic materials possibly to a post-crystallization effect of the synthetic material. Such bottles convey a negative impression optically and are therefore psychologically undesirable from the view point of marketing. The disadvantage of duroplastic, ether group-containing synthetic coatings lies in their susceptibility to oxidation, which leads to embrittlement of the overlay coat and therefore, especially in the case of multi-way bottles to a loss of the ability to protect against splintering.